Undressed
by Gaellicious89
Summary: Little Dawsey one-shot based on the season six promo.


**A/N** : Hello everyone ! We've been spoiled in recent days with the different promos and sneak-peek of the new season, and especially this one second scene that has already set us all in awe! So as promised to some of you on twitter, I've tried to quickly write a little something, I don't have time to do much more. I hope you will like it! If you need sexy Dawsey again and again, there is also my latest one-shot « A Dangerous Game » which was published two weeks ago. Come on, enough blah-blah, I'll let you read this one-shot. Don't hesitate to leave me a little review, it helps to stay motivated.

Good reading,

Gaëlle

* * *

The day was full of emotion for the whole Firehouse 51, and especially for Matt. He, who didn't like to be in the center of attention, had nevertheless found himself on a stage, under the gaze of his colleagues and high officials of the Chicago Fire Department, as well as a few journalists who had come especially to attend the ceremony organized in his honor. But above all, it was under the wet eyes and the proud look of the woman he loved that Matt had been awarded a medal of honor following the heroic rescue he had achieved some time before.

After a very formal ceremony and solemn salutes; the cries, the applause and the embraces succeeded each other to congratulate the man of the day. Matt went downstairs to greet one by one his comrades. He ended up with his wife, the only person dressed in civilian clothes, who had wanted to come as a wife and not as a paramedic or a co-worker. She wanted to be present as his wife, no more and no less. She was dressed in a pretty little black dress and assorted pumps. Her eyes were shining, her lips trembling, but her eyes reflected the love and pride she bore to her husband. After shaking hands with his colleagues, he could not help taking his wife by the waist before kissing her under the exclamations of their second family and whispering in her ear that he loved her more than anything in the world. They went hand in hand, accompanied by all that band of firemen in the direction of Molly's where a surprise party had been organized. The bar was decorated in the colors of the firemen, garlands with small trucks suspended, boots proudly standing on the wooden bar, and Hermann and Severide had not failed to borrow the official photograph of Matt to expose it in the middle of the room. « My god, your eyes on this picture! » » Gabby whispered as she entered the room, still coiled in her husband's arms.

Severide uncorked the bottles of champagne, Kidd served the guests and Hermann didn't fail to make a speech as he knows so well do with it. In a good mood, everyone drank and nibbled at the ceremony, or recounted all the possible and unimaginable anecdotes about their newly honored lieutenant. Matt was seated at the bar, a bottle of beer in one hand and the other in the hollow of Gabby's back which was standing between his legs. They didn't leave each other for a single second, they didn't leave each other's eyes, looks that were worth a thousand words. They were very tactile, they couldn't leave their hands away from the other's body for more than a few seconds. And with a look, as they knew so well, as they had done on the day they finally decided to get married, they realized that it was time to end this evening and slip away. They wanted to be together, only the two of them. The events of the past few weeks have made them aware of the importance of enjoying each moment, enjoying each other every minute of every single day. And there, at that very moment, it was the only thing they wanted. To be together, in the arms of each other, and more so in affinity. Matt, put his beer on the bar, kissed Gabby's shoulder, then quietly got up, took his wife's hand in his and headed toward the symbolic door of the bar.

They went down the steps and hardly had they turned into the street in the direction of their car as Matt pushed Gabby against the cold stones of the building and kissed her passionately, like two teenagers kissing in secret. « Wow, Matthew Casey, you'll always surprise me! » Gabby said, out of breath, between two kisses.

« I can show you more… » she teased before biting her earlobe. « This little black dress gives me a lot of ideas… » he whispered in her ear before dropping a kissing path in her neck.

« What I see is that this dress get yourself all worked up! » Gabby laughed before capturing his lips again with hers.

« The only thing I want to do right now is undress you… Next time you should put on your uniform! » He laughed.

« As much as I am very proud of you, my love, I hope there will not be a next time. I don't want to risk losing you again and again, even though you're a hero, my hero… », Gabby let her emotions take over and caressed his cheek lovingly. « And, for your information, in those moments, I'm your wife and that's all I need to be, that's enough for me. I'm your wife first, my priority is us, our marriage, our life together… » she smiled at him with eyes overflowing with love.

« I love you, baby… » Matt simply answered before kissing her one last time and hugging her by the shoulders in order to rejoin their vehicle.

* * *

They arrived at their apartment a few minutes later, and in silence, went to their room. Standing one in front of the other, they looked at each other lovingly, they didn't need to speak to express their love. Matt brushed Gabby's naked arms with his fingertips, causing her to fire up in a few seconds. He pressed his lips to her neck and laid gentle kisses as his hands continued to travel over his wife's back. He played with the closing of that little black dress that aroused him.

Matt feels his heart slam into his chest as he looks as his wife standing in front of him. While kissing Gabby passionately, Matt began to lower the closure of her dress. Gabby devours him with her eyes. She stroked his square shoulders through his official uniform, and proudly put her hand on the ribbon that was added during the day and on his honorific medal. « God, baby, I'm so proud of you, » she murmurs, her lips against his. After having opened her zipper, Matt helped Gabby undress and lower the shoulder straps of her dress along her arms before discovering a black bra in lace perfectly embracing her shapes and highlighting a sublime plunging neckline. Matt felt the desire to invade him instantly and his gaze could not leave Gabby's breasts: « How did I get so lucky? » he said, before gently caressed the lace of her bra. Then, he grabbed her wildly by the waist and squeezed her hard against him before kissing her with all his might. Their hands intertwined at the hem of the dress and with four hands, the dress ends at Gabby's feet, revealing a thin lace panties matching her bra. Without leaving her lips, Matt gently lifted Gabby so that she could get out of her dress now on the floor. Reluctantly, he drew his lips back from hers, and gently sat her on the edge of the bed before kneeling in front of her and putting his hands on her toned thighs and delicately caresses them from bottom to top. He devoured her with his eyes, while Gabby, with her quick hands, pulled on the knot of his tie in order to loosen it. Once the tie defeated and hanging around her husband's neck, she passed it over his head and tossed it to the ground.

Matt pushes Gabby down onto their bed before he starts to attack her neck with sensual kisses. They kiss deeply and passionately, their moans already filling the room. Matt held Gabby tightly against the mattress as he looks at her with pure adoration. Gabby hands stroke his arms and his chest before heading down. In no time, she puts out the shirt of his husband's pants, and start unbuttoning the buttons one by one. Matt tries to distract her with his kisses, but she's determined to feel his husband's warm body against her. Once the shirt opened, she didn't waste time before stroking his torso and feeling all his muscles harden at the contact with her little hands. Meanwhile, Matt straightened up and quickly drag his shirt off before leaning over and capturing Gabby's lips. Their lips are locked in a heated kiss as their hands travel each other's body in every single corner.

« It's not fair, you're still too dressed! » Gabby murmured, breaking their kiss. She glanced at the central part of his body that left no doubt about the effect she had on him, and began undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Matt helped it slide down his legs, only to find himself in his underwear. « Ah, it's much better, » she smiled, playing with his blond body hair. « You're so sexy, my hero… » she murmured, her hands running all over his chest. Matt takes advantage of this moment to start placing languorous kisses on the top of Gabby's breast through the material of her bra. Her hands are in his hair as she starts moaning of pleasure. Proud of himself, Matt quickly reaches the back of her bra and remove it in no time. He pressed his chest against her bare one and they both groaned at the contact of each other's warn body. They embraced passionately, with lust and desire. Gabby cherishes the muscular back of his husband, while his mouth quickly founds her right breast and his other hand is palming her left one. Gabby throws her head back against the bed, pleasure taking over her as her husband's name roll off her mouth. Matt's tongue rolls around her nipple before switching to the other one. Matt took the time to cover every inch of her body with his lips, the hollow of her breasts, her navel, her little belly, her hips... He teased her and he took pleasure in doing it. After all these years, he knew exactly what aroused her and he played it, to the great despair of Gabby. « Please, Matt… » Gabby moans. She places her hands on his shoulders as he quickly made his way the she wants him the most. He admires her lingerie once again before quickly satisfied his wife's desires and go down to put sweet kisses over her pantie. « Come on, baby! » she murmurs, impatiently.

« Why my wife is always in such a rush! » he teases her before playing with the hem of her lingerie with his teeth. Gabby tried to take it off with her hands, but Matt caught them quickly and pushed them back against the mattress, with a small smirk: « Well tried, baby! ». Without waiting any longer, he moves the material away from Gabby's body, leaving her totally naked in front of him. Matt took the time to admire his wife's caramel-colored body against the beige satin sheets. He devoured her with his eyes before murmuring: « So pretty, so beautiful... You don't even have any idea how much I love you… ».

« Show me then… » she teases him. Matt didn't pray and started trailing slow kisses on Gabby's thighs. Gabby can't keep her hips against the bed, which make Matt laughs. His lips kiss delicately the inside of her thighs one more time and Gabby's breathing became quicker. He finally places a soft kiss where she needs him the most and she lets out a big moan: « Oh my god! Come on, Matt, don't make me wait any longer! », and he did so. He spreads her legs open and started rubbing her clitoris to her greatest pleasure. He silences her moans with a big kiss on her lips and without giving her the time to catch her breath, he inserts two fingers inside of her and she's immediately on cloud nine. She let desire and excitement invade her whole body as Matt starts working faster and faster. As her first orgasm of the night rips her, Matt put one last languid kiss on her sweet spot before travelling her body again and grabbing her breasts as he kissed her savagely. Their tongues quickly start another battle for dominance, but always in such a hurry, Gabby teases him by caressing his intimate part through his boxer, but does not wait very long before pushing Matt beside her on the mattress and to ride him at the level of his midsection. She quickly got rid of Matt's underwear. Matt has closed his eyes when he feels Gabby getting closer to his desire for her. He has put his hands on Gabby's waist. He just wants to enjoy what it's coming for him. She can't help but smiles when she sees the effects she still has on him years later. Now sitting at the level of his knees, and eyes full of desire, she begins to caress sensually his thighs, the tips of her breasts delicately touching his intimate part, no more is needed for his breath to begin to accelerate.

She grabs his hard member in her hands, and it's Matt's turns to moan her name. « You've no idea what you're doing to me… » he says, out of breath, but didn't have the time to finish as she takes him in her mouth and starts playing with his balls. « Oh god! » he yells of pleasure as she moves up and down at a steady pace. « Gabby… » he moans, the head against the pillows. His hands are on her messy brown hair as she accelerates her movements. « I need you, babe… Right now… » he murmurs desperately. She stops what she's doing and places one last kiss on his hard member before before raising his body to press her lips against his. She settled on his laps before positioning herself and in no time she puts his member into her hands to position it to her entrance. Matt thrust into her in one swift motion and they both moan loudly. She starts moving her hips up and down, slowly at first, as she puts her hands on his chest for support. Needing to control more his movements, Matt turns them around keeping his member inside of her. Once on top, he pulls almost all the way out before sliding back in, in one fluid and strong motion. He slides in and out of her slowly at first before accelerating when he fells Gabby's getting closer.

« Matt… Oh god, Matt » she yells. He isn't far either, so he reaches between their bodies and with one finger, he rubs her little bundle of nerves again. He muff her screams with his mouth when her second orgasm of the night rips her. Matt's climax follows and they reached heaven together. Matt's body collapses against Gabby sweating's one. They kissed fervently while Gabby's hands were still on his back and dangled dangerously on his butt, while his own lovingly caressed her sides. Their fingers quickly found their way to the other's ones and interlinked around Gabby's head as Matt put sweet kisses on his wife's breast once again. He ends up lying next to Gabby. He pulled up the sheet and covered their naked bodies. He looked again for Gabby's hand and caught her in his. He leaned over to kiss her again: « You're amazing… »

« You should want to undress me more often! » she laughs.

« Trust me, babe, I want to do it all the time, white dress or not! » he teases her, leaning down to kiss her.

« I love you, my hero! » she murmurs against his lips.

« I love you, my miracle, » he tells her back before sharing a loving kiss.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, it's not transcendent, but I hope you liked it. I'll have to stop writing Steamy Dawsey, I feel like that's all I'm doing this haha! I'm counting on you for reviews, because lately it's not ecstasy and it plays on my motivation and my self-confidence in writing. Love, G.


End file.
